dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Justin Williams
|image = |caption = |fullname = |realname = |nicknames = |aliases = Beagle''Life Is Strange:'' "Episode 4: Dark Room" |born = ???, Arcadia Bay, |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = |family = |hair = Blonde |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |occupation = Student at Blackwell AcademyLife Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |allies = Trevor, Chloe Price, Dana Ward |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Carlos Luna (unconfirmed) |percapactor = }} Justin Williams is a student attending Blackwell Academy. Biography "Chrysalis" Justin is a member of the skater posse that attend Blackwell Academy. He doesn't think much of students who don't know anything about skateboarding culture, however, Justin is not opposed to mingling with others outside his clique. After leaving Mark Jefferson's class, she spots Justin speaking with Dana, a member of the Vortex Club. Later, Justin is hanging outside on campus when Max decides to speak with him. |-|Tre flip= Approaching Justin, Max attempts to greet him. Justin asks her if she's "come to thrash". Max, confused about what he meant, asks if he was referring to stage diving. Disappointed by her response, Justin calls her a poser and tells her to walk on if she can't identify a what a "tre flip" or a "noseslide" was. Rewinding time, Max uses the knowledge from her past conversation with Justin gain his favor. Max tells him she "came to noseslide", but would love to see someone perform a tre flip. Justin responds positively, relieved Max isn't a poser, though she admits she cannot skate. When Justin asks what trick she wants to see, Max decides on the tre flip. Justin nominates Trevor to perform the trick. However, when Trevor attempts to pull off the tre flip, he falls off his skateboard when it hits him in the crotch. Justin and the others laugh at his misfortune while Max takes the opportunity to snap a photograph. |-|Noseslide= Using the knowledge she gained from the rewind, when Max prompts Justin into a conversation, he asks what trick she wants to see him and his "skater posse" pull off. Max decides she wants to see a . Justin nominates Trevor to do perform the trick. Trevor is able to perform the noseslide across the park bench without complication and poses for Max with his arms crossed. |-|Rachel Amber= After Trevor performs the noseslide, Justin notes that Max isn't a "Skate Betty". Optionally, Max tells him she used to be was more interested in her camera. Justin laments the lack of girls in their clique, mentioning Rachel Amber and "her punk friend" used to skate with them before she disappeared. He expanded, telling Max that Rachel Amber used to "chill" with them. Justin hoped she was "living the dream" somewhere, but promised to harm anyone who may have hurt Rachel if she wasn't. Max inquires about Rachel's "punk friend", however, Justin couldn't remember anything beyond characteristics; "tats", "blue hair" and "hardcore". She stopped hanging out with them after Rachel disappeared. Additionally, Max asked if Justin ever mingled with Victoria Chase. Justin vehemently denied the question, saying he'd rather rollerblade than hang out with a snob like Victoria. "Out of Time" Trevor and Justin are hanging out at the Two Whales Diner when Max enters the diner. When she asks what he was doing at the diner, Justin freely admitted he was waiting for coffee so he could cut class and "destroy some rails". He wonder if Max should be taking photographs, Max tells him that she's always taking photos and is a literal camera. Justin tells Max that she amuses him, but was presently high so he'd laugh at anything. Max jokingly admonishes him, telling him he should be studying. Justin asks about her homework, she tells him it's back at the school. She brings up the fact that she saw Trevor leaving Dana Ward's bedroom earlier that morning. Justin explains that Trevor already told him about hooking up with Dana. Justin harbored no apparent ill-will toward Trevor, despite sharing a mutual attraction for Dana himself, saying that he moved too slow and Trevor got to Dana before him. After Chloe's arrival to the diner, Trevor and Justin get into a fighter. Max uses their fight to convince Chloe that she can time travel after rewinding the entire moment beforehand. Later at school, Justin is in the hall observing posters. He is present with most of the student body during Kate Marsh's attempted or successful suicide attempt off the rooftop of the girls dormitory. "Chaos Theory" If David Madsen is suspended following Max's claims that he was harassing Kate Marsh, a page petitioning his termination as head of security at Blackwell Academy is set up by students of the school. Justin is among the students who want David fired. He comments that David being suspended is "instant karma" and justice was served.Justin Williams: "Instant Karma Bitches! #justiceserved" "Dark Room" "Polarized" Characteristics Personality Trivia :PENDING Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students